Bondi Carbine
Dr. Bondi Carbine is a scientist working in A22 Enterprises. She is the organizer of a couple of different departments in A22 that typically aren't overseen by Master Binary and has different goals. She is also the adoptive mother of Bombyx Icarusiot and Basil Icarusiot. Despite working in what's typically seen as a villainous organization, Bondi is actually attempting to reverse that and believes that their massive resources can be used for good. Description Bondi Carbine is a black woman with orange hair that goes down in a long ponytail. She wears a black bowtie around her neck. She wears a white coat over a white button up tube top and a black skirt. She also wears a pair of red high heels that she likes to click the heels of when she's bored. Personality Bondi Carbine is always trying to better the wold, even if it means having to do some more destructive actions to get the result she wants. She reasons that A22 has had done worse in her past, supposing that if she was trying to make a positive result, it would balance out. This somewhat twisted sense of morality is typically frowned upon, but Bondi does try to keep more destructive options as a last resort. She can also be seen as somewhat of a opportunist, for better or worse. She does have her good qualities though; she treats everything made at A22 like a human being (as opposed to some of the higher ups, who have a spotty track record in this area to say the least) and takes care of two in particular. She is the adoptive mother of Bombyx Icarusiot and Basil Icarusiot and while she gives Bombyx somewhat of a heavily sheltered lifestyle, she's genuinely trying to do the best thing she can in that situation. Bondi is always trying to do the best thing, even if it's hard to tell what exactly is the right thing. It's something she grapples with constantly. She tries to do the best with the tools she's given to work with, even if the tools are inherently broken. She takes pills to feel happy, but she can break down crying sometimes for almost unexplained reasons. Backstory Bondi was one of the smartest students in her school growing up and loved to learn. While she lived in a poor family that could barely afford her schooling, she still managed to push through. At the age of 13, she had her first experience with A22 representatives when they looked at her science fair project and handed her a contact card, telling her to work for them in five years. Five years later, she did just that and quickly climbed up the corporate ladder. During her time at A22, genesplicing experiments were conducted and an accident occurred with one of the children that were tested and their parents. She took responsibility and adopted the two kids, sheltering the sister and containing the brother. Since then, she has had to fight basically an uphill battle with Master Binary over the direction of A22. Powers and Abilities Bondi has no real abilities of her own, but similar to Bang Crimson, she created a machine to channel Blue Energy, which is capable of drowning or freezing an opponent only using liquids. Bondi is incredibly effective with Blue Energy but can almost be completely incapacitated if it stops working. Bondi still has her own Blue Energy Bombs up her sleeves to work with, as well as some Blue Energy jets hidden away in her heels. She is also incredibly smart, rivaling many of the greatest geniuses in the world with her IQ. Appearances A Flash Beorn Our Eyes First appeared in Part 2 as A22's attempt to replace Unten in what was more or less an extremely dangerous marketing campaign. She creates SPHER-O and sends Bombyx to take it out, although this doesn't quite end that well. Relationships Bombyx Icarusiot She shelters her too much and often lies to her; all in the defense that she doesn't want Bombyx to become insane like her brother. Despite the deceit, the two genuinely do have a very close relationship. Basil Iscarusiot Her adoptive son who has been the subject of sanity rehabilitation. Basil dislikes her on principle, but Bondi really wants him to get better. Master Binary Is constantly trying to get him to make vital changes to A22, which he often ignores. She does not have much respect for him. Trophy Information TBA Gallery ProfessorBondi.png|Artwork by . Trivia *Apparently A22 planned to mass produce Bombyx merchandise if their plan succeeded. What they had produced was later thrown into the incinerator. Bondi salvaged some of the produced items and gave them to Bombyx. Category:Females Category:Asexual Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:A22 Category:Scientists Category:Fantendo Characters